Jurassic Park (novel park)
]] Jurassic Park is an amusement park/zoo created by InGen, featuring extinct animals such as dinosaurs as attractions, which they brought over from cloning facilities on nearby Isla Sorna. In an attempt to have a controlled environment, it was built on the island Isla Nublar. Jurassic Park Operation Management Team/Employees 'Management' *John Hammond (Founder) 'Geneticists' *Dr. Henry Wu (Chief Geneticist) 'Security' *Robert Muldoon (Game Warden) 'Public Relations Officers' *Ed Regis (P.R. Manager) 'Computer Techs/Engineers' *John Arnold (Chief Engineer) *Dennis Nedry (Computer Programmer) 'Veterinarians/Nurses' *Gerry Harding (Chief Vet) *Kathy (Vet) 'Maintenance' *Ramon (Officer) *Carlos (Officer) *Owens (Contractor) 'Chefs/Cooks' *Alain Richard (Head Chef) *Maria (Chef/Cook) 'Anne B Crew' *Capt. Frederick D. Farell (Captain) 'Unknown' *Jimmy Logo In the chapter The tour (#2) from the first novel it is said that “woman was passing out pith helmets with "Jurassic Park" labeled on the headband, and a little blue dinosaur logo”. This is the only description of the park's logo, and it is nothing like the Jurassic Park Logo's from the movies. Based on this description H. Z. Tomassi made the logo that is shown on top of this article. Dinosaurs in Jurassic Park This is a list of all dinosaurs in the park according to John Arnold's computer counter. Here are the numbers of all the dinosaurs shown, from expected-total found-equilibrium. *''Apatosaurus (17-17-12)'' *''Cearadactylus (6-6-5)'' *''Dilophosaurus (7-7-4)'' *''Euoplocephalus (16-16-9)'' *''Hadrosaurus (11-11-5)'' *''Hypsilophodon (33-34-14)'' *''Othnielia(16-23-15) *Maiasaura (21-22-20)'' *''Microceratops (22-22-13)'' *''Procompsognathus (49-65-64)'' *''Triceratops (8-8-6)'' *''Stegosaurus (4-4-1)'' *''Styracosaurus (18-18-7)'' *''Tyrannosaurus (2-2-1)'' *''Velociraptor or dienonychus'' (8-37-27) Park Attractions The tours of different areas of the zoological park are called "rides". The park was set to open with the basic dinosaur tour (the Park Drive ride) which was in-progress when the Isla Nublar Incident started. The other rides were scheduled to come online within six-to-twelve months after the park was to be opened. Park Drive This was the main attraction of the park. Officially Named "Park Drive", it is also commonly referred to as the Jurassic Park "Jeep Tour" or "Safari Adventure". It featured the electric Land Cruisers which followed tracks and visited each of the dinosaur enclosures on it's self-guided tour. In keeping with the nonpolluting policies of Jurassic Park, these lightweight electric Land Cruisers were specially built by Toyota in Osaka. CD-ROMs inside the cruisers were controlled by the park motion sensors (if a certain dinosaur was detected within certain distance of the Jeep, the recorded voice in the CD would acknowledge it). The voice on the CD-ROMs giving the tour was that of . The Land Cruisers also featured an intercom system for Cruiser-To-Cruiser communication as well as communication with the Control Room. The electric gearshifts on the cars seemed to be acting up slightly during the first tour (in the novel). The Tour started by the Land Cruisers passing through the infamous Jurassic Park Main Gate. (Click here for a Full Transcript of the Tour) Stops on the Tour Included: *Hypsilophodon Highlands (featuring Hypsilophodon and Othnielia) *Pterosaur Peak (featuring Pterosaurs, but not yet finished for Visitors) *Carnivore Country 1 (featuring Dilophosaurus) *Les Gigantes (A three-star restaurant - not yet finished for visitors) *Triceratops Territory (featuring Triceratops'' and possibly Styracosaurus and ''Euoplocephalus) *Carnivore Country 2 (featuring tyrannosaurus) *Sauropod Swamp (featuring Apatosaurus, Hadrosaurus, and Maiasaura) *Stegosaur South (featuring Stegosaurus) *Velociraptor Valley (features velociraptor ''or deinonychus authorized personnel only). Jungle River Ride/Aviary Where the boats follow tracks underwater. This ride went through a number a dinosaur terrains and ended at the Pteratops Lodge in the Aviary. The ''Microceratops ''were exclusively featured on this ride and provided appropriate scenery from the treetops. The ride was postponed because of the ''Dilophosaurus spitting on the boat as it went by. The Jurassic Park: River Adventure at Universal Studios is modeled after this ride. Not much information is available about the aviary aside from it taking place in a dome-shaped building, and that it was supposedly similar to a ski lift or the old Skyway ride at Disneyland. Progress on the Pteratops Lodge in the aviary was forcibly delayed, because the Cearadactylus in the park were so violent and unpredictable. Placement of the dome within the Park Drive tour area suggested the main entrance gate was probably also used to enter this attraction, although this is only speculation at this time. Park Places and Other Locations Jurassic Park Visitors Center The hub of the park was the Jurassic Park Visitors Center, which seen from the outside had stone walls with fossil designs engraved into it, flowing water ducts framing both sides of the steps and had a thatched roof. Inside, the main hall featured an electric Tyrannosaur. Other parts of the center included a cafe with dinosaur murals on it, a gift shop in the cafe, a scientific lab (presumably for show purposes only), the park's main control center, embryonic storage, and a circulating movie room. There was also a conference room with one table and several projection devices for use in presentations regarding the park. The guest dorms had bars crudely placed on it's windows and skyline after an incident regarding an escaped Velociraptor. It appears that the Jurassic Park Visitor Center was never fully completed before the Isla Nublar Incident. (Check here for more details about the Visitor Center) Endorsement Team In an effort to prove the Zoological park he is trying to create a park that is perfectly safe, John Hammond creates several endorsement teams to test out the island resort. The first endorsement team consisted of: *'Dr. Alan Grant' - chief paleontological consultant *'Dr. Ellie Sattler' - chief botanist consultant *'Dr. Ian Malcolm' - chief mathematician *'Donald Gennaro' - InGen lawyer sent to inspect Jurassic Park *'Lex Murphy' and Tim Murphy - Hammond's grandchildren invited to show Hammond's faith in the safety of the park. It is during this first evaluation that the catastrophic events on the island took place, nicknamed the Isla Nublar Incident‎. After the survivors are rescued, Isla Nublar is bombarded by the Costa Rican Air Force, killing the dinosaurs and destroying the park. This event is nicknamed the Costa Rica Napalm Bombing. Park Problems *Grinding Gearshifts in the Safari Cars. *Auto-Feeders sending food once every 12 hours and not 24. *Security Systems *Aviary *Dilophosaurus spit *The 10:00 p.m. lights didn't always work *Auto-Fecal Analysis falsely says the dinosaurs have a parasite when they don't﻿ Category:Park information